


silk

by kaaogami (ghoulnoace)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulnoace/pseuds/kaaogami
Summary: “No way,”he says vehemently as he backs away. “I’m not wearing that.”The other glares at him and replies just as heatedly, “No one said anything aboutyouwearing it, you idiot!”





	silk

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing "hey..." I swear I am!
> 
> Also, this was supposed to be posted for Valentine's but I suck at keeping myself from getting distracted for longer than ten minutes. So here, have this thing even though it's more than a week late ~
> 
> P.S. I'm rusty as hell so please excuse any mistakes *sweats*
> 
> P.P.S. This is pure smut. Like. Right from the first sentence.

The front door has barely shut behind them when he pushes Kagami against the wall hard.

Kagami hisses at the impact, the key dropping from his hand and the curse that has started to form on his mouth trailing off into a gasp as Daiki slides his thigh between his and _grinds_ it against him, feeling Kagami’s dick already straining in his jeans, _this fucking tease._

“You fucking tease,” he growls out, his hands scrambling to open the zipper and buttons of Kagami’s damn jacket. “The fuck were you thinking, blowing your damn chopsticks in the middle of the restaurant?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Kagami’s smirk says otherwise, his own fingers flying over Daiki’s clothes. “I was just savoring the fancy dinner you oh-so-graciously treated me to.”

Daiki scoffs. He presses his lips to Kagami’s, tongue briefly licking into his mouth before he bites and pulls at Kagami’s bottom lip, then again at his now exposed collarbone, sucking until the skin is bruising and Kagami’s moaning and pressing down on his thigh. “And moaning like that while you ate,” Daiki continues as he leans back, “you damn tease. I wanted to bend you over the damn table.”

“Then why didn’t you?” Kagami laughs, a breathy and sensual sound that makes Daiki’s own dick twitch in his too-tight pants. He works Daiki’s coat off him, his hands splaying wide from his chest to his shoulders, then up towards his nape where his fingers curl and pull idly at his hair. The look on his eyes turn darker when he feels Daiki shiver from his touch. “How about I give you my gift now, yeah? As sorry for being such a fucking damn tease?”

Oh, Daiki likes the sound of that. A _secret_ Valentine’s gift from Kagami? His boyfriend has never been one to disappoint in the bedroom (and the living room, and the bathroom, and that one time on the balcony), and Daiki’s mind is already running a mile a minute trying to come up with all kinds of naughty scenarios. Perhaps tonight’s the night he can finally tie Kagami up in pretty, intricate lines of red rope.

“Yeah? What’re you giving me?” he asks, voice low. He sneaks his hand down the back of Kagami’s loosened jeans and grabs his ass, squeezing the soft flesh and running a finger teasingly over his hole.

Kagami grabs a fistful of Daiki’s hair in return, pulling him in to kiss and gasp into his mouth. “In the bedroom, _fuck_ — let go for a sec — ”

Daiki doesn’t let go. Instead, he grabs tighter, kisses Kagami deeper as they go down the hallway in an awkward, desperate shuffle, only stopping (at Kagami’s stubborn insistence) to toe off their shoes outside the bedroom.

“So where’s my present?” he says in between biting and licking his way from Kagami’s jaw down to his neck. Daiki then tries to push him down the bed, but he doesn’t budge.

“Stop gnawing on me and maybe I’ll show you. _Ao —_ I said stop you dumbass!”

He pulls away with a curse, nursing his cheek where Kagami had pulled rather harshly. “That hurt!”

“Don’t pout. You’re way past your cute teenager years,” Kagami says, rolling his eyes as he kneels and pulls out a paper bag from under the bed.

Curious, Daiki crouches in front of him and peeks into the bag. There are clothes inside, he notices almost immediately. And right at the top, folded nicely is —

 _“No way,”_ he says vehemently as he backs away. “I’m not wearing any skirt.”

Kagami glares at him and replies just as heatedly, “No one said anything about _you_ wearing it, you idiot!”

Daiki’s jaw drops, his eyes just as wide, and he gets a glimpse of Kagami’s face turning an entrancing shade of pink before he stands up in a hurry and heads towards the door.

“I’m gonna get changed,” he says over his shoulder, voice a lovely mix of embarrassed and commanding, “Now get naked and get on the damn bed.”

Well shit, no need to tell him twice. After all, it’s not everyday that your very hot, very sexy and manly boyfriend asks to get fucked while wearing a skirt.

So he undresses in record time, nearly tripping over his pants in his hurry, stripping off his boxers and throwing them towards some unknown dark corner. He sits on the bed. Waits.

Some minutes pass, and his cock is still throbbing, hard and impatient. With a sigh he moves a hand languidly over his length, his eyes fluttering close at the touch. He feels restless, longing for a tighter, wetter heat squeezing him and wondering what Kagami would look like with a skirt on.

He’d be so hot, Daiki has no doubt about it. God, just thinking about it —

“Aomine.”

— but it turns out his imagination doesn’t quite live up to the real thing.

“Holy shit, _Kagami,”_ he says, breathless.

The room is only bathed in the faint light from the hallway and the soft glow of the moonlight through the window, but it’s enough for him to see Kagami clearly as he stands just past the doorway, shifting on his feet. Daiki had expected the skirt, but he hadn’t quite expected for Kagami to wear the full ensemble. God, he’s wearing a damn _schoolgirl uniform_ , the same one from his old highschool, tie and sailor collar and all. The shirt is straining against Kagami’s muscles in some places and he looks… he looks…

 _“Sexy._ Fuck _,_ are those thigh highs?” he asks, ogling the way the black cloth hugs Kagami’s legs almost like a second skin. His mouth goes dry at the sight of his boyfriend in all his perfect, skirt-clad glory, and with another curse, his hand speeds up on his cock, arousal curling in his gut.

Kagami notices, and his silent, almost nervous fidgeting stops. He smirks, walking further into the room with a deliberate sway to his steps, and Daiki’s eyes follow the movement of his hips and the swish of his skirt, almost hypnotized.

“You like it?” he asks as he props one knee on the bed, close to where Daiki’s lying but not close enough.

“My dick likes it very much. Come here.” He reaches out his free hand to Kagami’s leg, running his thumb at the skin between the sock and the hem of the scandalously short pleated skirt, and it’s ridiculous that out of Kagami’s whole current getup, that strip of exposed skin is the part Daiki finds the most indecent. It’s a tease. Like Kagami has been all night long.

“I can see that,” Kagami says. His gaze drops, tongue peeking out to wet his lips. “Hey, leave some of that for me.”

The way Kagami is looking at his dick, a lot ravenous and somewhat dazed, holds no room for argument. Of course, not that Daiki’s planning to ever say _no_ , but he at least doesn’t want to sound like he’s too desperate to have his very hot boyfriend touch him (although he really, really is).

“Well,” Daiki drawls, lounging against the numerous pillows on the headboard and bringing his hands to curl behind his head. With a leer, he says, “I’m all yours then.”

A startled laugh rumbles its way out of Kagami’s chest.“Oh my god, is that a cheesy line from one of your porn? Ah,” he grins back up at him as he settles between Daiki’s legs, “but it’s true. You are mine, yeah? Mine only.”

His body trembles at the heat of Kagami’s stare, the possessiveness of his voice and words, the feather-light touch of calloused fingers along his thighs, and then the tight grip on his hips as he’s held down firmly on the bed. He bites his lip to keep a moan in, breathes, then says, “Now who’s being all chee— _fuck — !”_

Without any warning, he’s grabbed by the back of the knees and pulled down flat on his back, fingers scrambling for purchase on the sheets as his legs are spread wide and up. Kagami leans forward and takes him all the way in with one fluid motion, and he doesn’t even wince as the head of Daiki’s cock hits the back of his throat and _stays_ there. He just closes his eyes and hums and swallows him deeper, like he can’t get enough of it, _fuck._

“Kagami — ah, wait,” Daiki gasps at a particularly hard suck of his mouth. His hands have found their way to Kagami’s head, and he tightens his fingers through his hair, trying to push him off. “Hey. I wanna see.”

Kagami pulls back with a lewd pop, a pretty blush high on his cheeks and drool on his chin. “What?” he asks, voice husky.

He glances down. “Your skirt. I can’t see it like this,” he says, his own voice gravelly.

A pleased look makes its way to Kagami’s face. “Yeah, okay. I’ll show you up close.”

Then he’s shuffling around, and next thing Daiki knows, Kagami’s on all fours above him and he’s blinking up Kagami’s skirt and staring into lacy red panties.

It doesn’t register, not at first. But when it does, he feels his pulse quicken, drumming against his chest almost painfully. He swallows hard, his hands itching to touch, “Schoolgirls don’t wear that to school.”

He hears the impish smirk on Kagami’s lips as he chirps, his breath fanning warm air on his dick, “Then I’ve been a very very naughty student, haven’t I, A-o-mi-ne- _sensei?_ ”

“Fuck, are we doing that tonight?” Daiki groans, humping the air and needing Kagami’s mouth back on him a minute ago. He gives in to temptation and runs his hands over Kagami’s cloth-covered thighs and up to the skin of his crotch (shaved, Daiki notes absently), just shy of the flimsy piece of red barely covering Kagami’s rock-hard dick.

“Maybe next time,” Kagami whispers from below him, “You’re not exactly dressed for it.”

“Who told me to get naked, dumbass?”

Kagami’s answer to that is to swallow him down again and work his throat around him, and all other smartass remarks die on the tip of Daiki’s tongue. He groans and watches as above him, his lover’s own cock twitches and leaks precum, leaving a damp spot where the head is pushing against the lace. _Fuckkk_ he wants to taste it on his tongue. But the angle’s all wrong and so he settles with fondling Kagami through his panties.

Though by the way Kagami arches into his touch and the muffled moan and louder slurping noises he makes around Daiki’s dick, he seems to appreciate it very much.

 _Well, you’re gonna like this one much more,_ Daiki thinks with a smug grin as he licks his fingers. When they’re wet enough, he reaches around the back of Kagami’s legs and up under his skirt, and of course, _of course_ this bastard is dead set on killing him tonight.

“A thong,” he growls out, tone accusing and aroused as all hell as he rubs his fingers against the fabric. He puts the lightest of pressure over the hole, right through the silk, and the rim twitches before it gives way, sucking his middle finger in. It doesn’t go too far with the panties in the way, but the shallow thrusts he’s making and the rough hold he still has on the other’s dick is enough for Kagami to pull his mouth off and pant raggedly against his hip.

“Put it in properly… _aahh_ you idiot.”

“I dunno. You’ve been teasing me the whole night. Maybe I should fuck you through your panties,” he says, twisting his finger in deeper. Then he adds, curious, “Think it’ll go in?”

Kagami jolts. “Fuck! Of course — _nggh_ not!” And  with a growl of his own, he wraps a hand around Daiki’s cock and jerks it fast and wet and tight, and now it’s his turn to gasp and curse.

From then on it becomes a silently agreed-upon game of who will make the other cum first.

Daiki would like to think that he’s winning, with the panties shoved to the side and three of his fingers curving against Kagami’s prostate, his other hand moving over his dick and twisting at the head, and Kagami moaning, arching into his touch.

But his own cock is down Kagami’s throat; has been there a countless times before that by now his lover knows every trick to work him up. He knows how to suck hard and bob his head quick to give the most pleasure, knows when to slow to prolong it, knows how take him to the edge, when to lean back and lick at his slit and play and pull at his sac to tease, knows that when he moans around his cock like _that_ through teary red eyes he can’t see right now but can remember the look of oh so well, Daiki gets so hard it hurts, gets turned on beyond belief, like he’s a touch or two away from cumming.

“Damn, you’re so hot. In your stupid skirt… and your _nngh_ damn panties.”

He’s gonna cum first. But this is one match he doesn’t quite mind if he loses.

“Mmm yeah make it nice and wet for when I — _ahh —_ when I fuck your ass,” Daiki mumbles, trying to keep his own hands moving even as he braces his feet on the bed and starts thrusting mindlessly into that hot and eager mouth, seeking that last spark of pleasure that’ll send him over the edge. Blunt nails dig into his ass, lifting his hips off the bed, and Kagami moans and sucks and makes that wicked twist of his tongue — “Yeah, like that _ah! Ahh, Kagami — !_ ”

He cums with a choked-off groan, his body taut and trembling in Kagami’s hold. Daiki feels him swallow around his cock, milking every last drop, and he cries out, nerves still alight.

Kagami pulls off and loosens his grip, and Daiki has barely stretched his limbs out when the other turns to him, pupils blown and lips red and his erection jutting obscenely under his skirt.

He smirks, even as he’s still struggling to catch his breath, “Gimme a sec and I’ll fuck you — _oof! Kagami?_ What — ”

It happened so fast. One second he’s looking at Kagami’s aroused face and the next he’s face down on the mattress, ass up and thighs parted.

_The hell?_

A voice whispers from just behind his ear, sly and low and _teasing,_ “No one said anything about me getting fucked either. _Aho_.”

And before he can even utter a single word of protest, Kagami’s already licking a line from his balls to his hole, gently lapping the tip around his rim and pressing against his hole. The jolt of pleasure that courses from his spine to the tip of his toes at the touch is electric, and it makes him gasp, his hips arching and unconsciously seeking for more.

Kagami makes a pleased hum against his skin and does give him more, his tongue pushing inside him with only the slightest bit of resistance and his fingers pulling his cheeks apart so he could press deeper and lick inside him and fuck him open for his dick.

The haze from Daiki’s orgasm hasn’t left him yet. The pleasure sits low on his gut, a banked fire, but slowly thrumming and throbbing with each swipe of Kagami’s tongue, each caress and low murmur and each finger sliding in his heat. He feels each sensation more acutely than usual, and it’s not long before he’s moaning and pushing back against Kagami, all thoughts of not being the one to do the fucking melting in the face of his absolute need to have the other man inside him, _right the fuck now._

 _“Kagami,”_ Daiki calls out, voice barely above a rasp, but Kagami still hears him, still hears the unspoken plea in that one word, and with a last lick he stops, leaving bites and kisses on the swell of his ass as he pulls away.

“I got you,” Kagami murmurs against the small of his back, “Grab the lube for me, yeah?”

With a shaky hand, Daiki digs under the pillows for the small bottle and gives it to the other over his shoulder, along with a disgruntled glare and a grunt, “Why… why the hell did you let me finger you then?”

Kagami shrugs as he opens the cap and pours the gel on his palm. He then looks at him, an impish grin on his face, “Why not? It felt good.”

Daiki huffs a laugh. _Figures._ "Whatever… just... Hurry, dumbass.”

“Shut up,” Kagami says without heat. The skirt has bunched around his hips, freeing his cock, and he lets out a quiet moan as he slicks himself up. He scoots closer, and when he starts rubbing his length along the crack of his ass, Daiki realizes with a jolt that Kagami’s gonna fuck him like this, with him wearing all of his sexy clothes while Daiki’s on his knees before him, desperate and completely naked and bare.

Kagami may be the one wearing the skirt, but its not Daiki who’s in control.

“How long... have you been planning _— ahh —_ this?”

“Hmm? A while. I’ve always wanted to do something like this.” Kagami grabs a hold of his hips and grinds slowly against him as he asks, in an all too knowing voice, “Is this not okay? You don’t wanna?”

“No, it’s _—_ ” He groans, the head of Kagami’s cock catching on the rim of his hole, teasing, teasing, always teasing. _“So fucking hot._ You’re so hot you bastard just fuck me already!”

“That’s what I thought,” Kagami says, smug, before he thrusts into him in one push, like he’s finally gotten tired of taking it slow too.

A mere second. It’s what Kagami gives him, to breathe and get used to the sudden aching fullness. And in the next, with only a sigh of his name as a warning, Kagami proceeds to fuck him properly, fuck him _hard_ , until Daiki is slumping forward on the bed, hands clenched tight on the sheets and lips open around whines and shameless moans of _“Moremoremore”_ and _“There aaahh fuck. Harder! More. Kagami—!”_

The mouth trailing kisses and marks on his nape and his shoulders is scorching, possessive, the grip on his hips just as bruising. And with every roll of Kagami’s hips into him — deep, quick, _so good —_  Daiki feels the rough fabric of the skirt brush against him. Feels sock-clad thighs rub against the back of his own, the touch feather-light and soft.

“Want to… _nngh…_ see. Kagami. I want to — ”

“Yeah, okay. Shit, let me just — ”

The whine he makes at the back of his throat when Kagami pulls out is high and frustrated, and one that he’ll deny he ever made later. Kagami is quick to place a soothing hand on his back though, and in seconds he has sat and settled against the pillows beside Daiki, legs spread before him.

“Come’re, Aomine,” he says, reaching out to grab him gently by the arm.

But Daiki just stares, unmoving, mesmerized and a lot more turned on (if that was even possible), because Kagami’s a sight to behold right now, flushed and splayed out like this with his shirt a little too tight around the heavy rise and fall of his chest, his skirt pooling under him and around his wet cock, and thighs — strong, muscled, and hard — wrapped in soft, flimsy black silk. The contrast should have been off-putting, but it’s _Kagami_ and for Daiki it’s just _perfect_.

“You’re so sexy,” he breathes, hands squeezing and running down Kagami’s legs. “I wanna lick your feet.”

Kagami groans, his hold turning tighter as he pulls and growls, _“Next time._ Now sit on my lap, c’mon.”

Daiki follows without complaint as he’s manhandled over Kagami’s cock, and when he sinks all the way down, they share a desperate moan through a just-as-desperate kiss.

They move in sync, Daiki propping himself on the balls of his feet, meeting every thrust of Kagami’s hips, grinding, bouncing, making a mess of themselves and getting lost in the pleasure of their bodies coming together, over and over and over again.

“So good... _aahhhh nngh_ Kagami — !”

“You too, baby… so tight. Lean back, grab onto my thighs — yeah like that… god, you’re so hot.”

Soon the words die out, replaced with only broken gasps and mewls and the slick noises of their lovemaking, their fucking, filling the room. And soon Daiki feels the familiar tightening on his groin, the pleasure as it mounts and mounts and becomes almost unbearable it hurts. It hurts so good.

And with a last push into his twitching walls and a strangled cry, he cums, his untouched cock spurting his release all over his stomach. His arms and knees tremble, shaking from his orgasm and collapsing under his weight, but Kagami catches him, his arms tight around his waist as he pushes him on his back.

Through dazed eyes, Daiki sees Kagami panting, looking at him with an intense focus as he maps out every line of bliss on his face and continues fucking into him, his thrusts slowly faltering and losing all finesse as he reaches his own peak.

Daiki helps him through it, squeezing and scratching and holding on tight around his neck and back, and when Kagami stills inside him and shudders, he kisses him sloppily, sharing stuttering moans and sated sighs between their lips.

They stay wrapped around each other like that until their breaths have evened out.

Kagami’s the first to move, straightening up and untangling himself from Daiki’s limbs. They both wince as he pulls out, cum dribbling down his cock and out of Daiki’s ass.

“My skirt is ruined,” Kagami says, an honest-to-god pout on his face.

And he can’t help it, but Daiki laughs. A full bodied one that makes his side cramp. “I’ll buy you a new one, you big baby.”

“Yeah?” Kagami’s eyes sparkle with mischief. “You liked it that much?”

Daiki punches him on the chest, embarrassed. “Shut up!”

Kagami just chuckles and leans over him, mouthing at the skin of his neck and smirking. “Hey… I know what you can give me for White Day.”

A grin of his own pulls at his lips. “Is that right? Tell me,” he says, even though he has a pretty good idea what it is.

Daiki’s pretty sure he’d look better in skimpy girls’ underwear than Kagami.

 

...

 

 

(He does.)

**Author's Note:**

> ~~ha. y'all thought kagami was gonna get dicked just coz he's wearin' the skirt? hell nah~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Almost 2.3k words of foreplay before they got to the actual dicking. I was about to pull my hair out coz they kept being idiots.
> 
> And umm yeah I hope it wasn't too bad lol.


End file.
